


Basement

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Overstimulation, Post Orgasm Torture, breath play, fear kink, noncon, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Sam Winchester is just too pretty for his own good, or at least that's how his brother sees it. He can't stand to look at him anymore and not to touch, but he can't risk losing his relationship with Sam either. When Sam wakes up in an empty basement, he has no idea who's hands are on him.





	Basement

**Author's Note:**

> ***I didn't specify an age for Sam, but let's say he's around 18.

Sam was so beautiful like this. His hands were bound with red bondage tape behind his back. The same tape covered his eyes and mouth. Dean had tied his ankles with just enough wiggle room to spread his thighs. He couldn't see or scream or fight.

Sam whined all pretty and frightened as Dean dragged him across the basement floor and onto the mattress he had prepared. He was squirming and whining. That mattress must have put some scary ideas in the teen's head. Dean licked his lips and palmed his aching cock. No one was prettier than his little brother. This was already everything he wanted.

Dean crouched on the bed. He ran his fingers through his brother's soft and perfect hair. Sam tossed his head, refusing the soothing touch. Dean really liked to watch his brother squirm. So, he took his hand and pinched Sam's nose shut. Sam started thrashing making panicked noises behind the gag, but he couldn't escape Dean's hand. Dean's hips gave an involuntary thrust. He left let go of Sam's face and the boy struggled to recover air through his nose. His perfect chest huffed. Dean couldn't help running his fingers over the smooth skin.

He pinned his brother flat with two hands and placed biting kisses over every inch of his chest, then his stomach. Sam was so dainty and thin. Puberty had done a beautiful job in eating away every inch of baby fat leaving little Sammy so fucking slim and lanky. Dean groaned admiring his brother's form. His blunt nails raked over his sides. Sam tried to squirm away again.

Again, Dean covered his nose just to hear him whimper and watch him squirm. He could feel Sam's heart pounding under his hand. So beautiful and perfect, suffering for his brother. Even if he didn't know that it was Dean who was doing this to him. He didn't want him to know. It was better this way.

He let Sam breathe and ran his fingers through his perfect hair again. Sam lay still and let him this time. Dean smiled to himself. Sam was running out of fight, he was saving it. Being quiet so he could get a better idea of what was going on, how many people were in the room, gauging the situation. The panic was fading enough to let him think. Cute, but not what Dean wanted. He liked Sam scared. He grabbed his knife and his flogger.

Dean dragged the blade down Sam's throat letting him feel the sharp metal. Sam panted, laying still, trapped by the blade. The soft leather strands smacked against Sam's chest. He yelled through the tape, but he stayed still. Dean smiled, watching Sam put his mind to being still and good for him, afraid to get cut. He painted Sam chest pretty pink, then he dropped the flogger to feel the heat coming off the discolored skin.

“Please, please,” Sam begged. It was hard to make out, but Dean understood. He was beautiful and afraid for his life. He couldn't resist pulling Sam into his arms and nuzzling his cheek against Sam's soft hair.

His hand roamed over Sam's chest feeling the soft skin. He cupped his cock in his hand. Sam squirmed and complained, but pain had made him more compliant. He stroked Sam's soft cock, determined to get him hard. Sam's chest heaved and he made these cute frustrated noises. Dean fought himself not to laugh. When Dean ran his thumb in circles over the head Sam was a goner. His cock started to fill out almost immediately. Before long he was too big to fit in Dean's hand. Dean groaned and bit a mark into the side of Sam's neck. He kept stroking.

Sam's little hips were starting to thrust into his fist. Dean picked up the knife and let the blade drag up Sam's stomach. He flicked it lightly over the boy's nipple. Sam's breathing hitched, but he couldn't seem to stop himself from trying to get off now that Dean had him all worked up.

Dean stopped. He ripped the tape off of Sam's mouth and rubbed away the sting. He wondered if Sam would speak, but he didn't. Dean took his knife and press the blade against Sam's plumb bottom lip. Sam gasped as Dean watched a drop of blood well up and start to run down his chin. Dean kissed him, sucking on his split lip, worrying enough to make his brother whimper. His hand went back down his cock.

As soon as Dean was stroking him, Sam was kissing him back, moaning into Dean's mouth. Dean tossed the knife away and instead wrapped his hand around Sam's skinny neck. He choked him, pulling him close and jerking his cock. Sam came all over himself, but Dean kept going. He again ran his thumb around and around the head. Sam struggled in his arms, but the hand around his throat kept him close.

“Please! Please stop,” he begged. He whined. He whimpered.

Dean groaned. His eyes rolled back in his head. Then he was cumming, his cock pressed against Sam's hip, watching his little brother squirm and cry.

He stopped tormenting the boy and let him go. He wanted to tell Sammy how beautiful he was and how much he loved hurting him like that. But he kept all that to himself and instead gave his brother a sedative and waited for him to fall asleep. He would wake up in bed next to his brother unsure if any of this had been real aside from a couple of bruises and a split lip.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing blog](http:babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
